


Double Life

by CIMHolmes



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Demigod Stiles Stilinski, Everyone Is Alive, Going to add additional tags, Mentioned Campers, Multi, No one like the Surprise, Parental Problems, Post-Canon, Post-Deadpool, Post-Gaia, Post-Season 4, Slow Build, camps, laters, mildly Creepy Peter, short appearances
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-05-01 22:25:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 19,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5223260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CIMHolmes/pseuds/CIMHolmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What the hell is that?!!"<br/>Should I answer her?</p><p>"Two tailed woman snake?"<br/>Well that is Literal but-</p><p>"Not funny Mason!"</p><p>"Peter?!"<br/>"Don't look at me! I'm as clueless as you are"<br/>And of course they are not in the bestiary since no hunter saw, fought and lived to write about her, she's bros with Medusa... they have sorority, I think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Surprise?

**Author's Note:**

> Un-betad stories. I typed this 3am till the sun rose from the east. So if you see any errors, feel free to ridicule me. I'm open

"DUCK!"

 

We scrambled as one of the tails tried to swipe them of our feet. I tried to charge forward but was pulled back and was pushed further behind, "Go, get out of here-" Derek didn't even get to finish what he was saying necause stupid him he got knocked down by the other tail. The pack paused as the 10ft giant snake woman hissed and screamed. in her hands, she weild a spear and a sheild, her human upper torso covered in breast plates that looked like an armor,just like how she looked a few years ago. I should never got my hopes up. Gods, that's just some stupid thing to do. Mom, I need your guidance, let's hope for the better.

 

"DEREK!!" I ran to his side and he help him get  on his feet. Derek pushed me away, "I told you to go away" and yeah, it felt like a rejection. Who am i kidding, it's a flat out rejection and I don't need that right now. I just got home and this isn't on the top of my list. I shook my head, nothing will come out of just gettin angry, i'm not my uncles. I'm better than that. I'm her son.

 

"What the hell is that?!!"

Should I answer her?

 

"Two tailed woman snake?"

Well that is Literal but-

 

"Not funny Mason!"

 

"Peter?!"

"Don't look at me! I'm as clueless as you are"

And of course they are not in the beastiary since no hunter saw, fought and lived to write about her, she's bros with Medusa... they have sorority, I think. the line of wolves were knocked of by the first tail, "Can I help now?" I half screamed watching them and they have the nerve to reject me. Then the other wrapped itself around Liam. He screamed hard an loud, and i don't need werewelf hearing to know his bones were being crushed. "Guys!-" Nobody is LISTENING!! Scott attacked but his claws couldn't even scratch the snake's armor or even the scales of it. "Great, Jackson's mom is out to get us" Boyd couldn't help but snark it out. I had to laugh, because damnit it's sarcastic. It was a surprise to everyone since this beta never really talked. "You, i like" Peter commented before he and Malia attacked the creature at the same time. Idiots, they all are. if the could only get it over there heads and out of their asses and then listen to me, we could have been watching a movie right now. they did manage to distract it and then angering it more. "Great job guys. You just made her angry" i sarcastically told them when Isaac fell near my feet. He looked up with his lazy stare and arched brow, "I don't see yoy doing anything" he ran back quickly before i could retaliate properly which i retort anyway "Because you're all idiots that won't let me help!!" I pretty much caught everyone's attention. Lydia pulled me to hide behind a large tree. Yes, if any of my siblings heard about this. "Don't do the tribute thing and be a bait" she hisses as she curls in herself and hide. Again this is stupid. Argh! I am going to end her and bring her back to Tartarus. The snake woman screech at them, the fangs and tongue making and appearance. And it's skeevy. I shuddered, right! Kill it, get the pack to safety and keep the secret a secret. Mom, a bit of guidance here, please? It used its other tail to pull Kira by her ankle and swang her to the side. I winced at the impact, that's gotta hurt. then i saw Allison fired a volley of arrows but the arrows didn't even made a dent. She's good, but nothing like Frank or Will's siblings, she can't par with the hunters either. I hear her cursed and watch her trekked to a different place in hopes of getting a good shot.

 

I tried to step out of the hiding place but Cora elbowed me, "Derek said to step away" and she just ran back in to fighting the snake lady. I scream in frustration, "I can help you know" but all i receive were hisses and growls. "Gods! Use your words" and then i got a lot of "NO" for answers. Lydia reasoned with me, saying this isn't anything we faced before and I rolled my eyes, with theses guys I don't but with my guys back at camp? Every damn time. I looked over the branch of the tree and winces. Almost all of them are knocked out or on the ground. "Mom," i pleaded. Ths is one of those moments that I can't think for myself. I'm sure dad will be okay about it, but i'm not sure of her. I gasped as I felt it. I knew it was her, she's with me. even though they're still getting things back, she's with me. I feel different and I just knew mom heard me. Oh my gods!! Holy- I jumped in place and made a whooped sound. okay, okay bad move. I ducked down. I will sacrifice the biggest steak i could find in dad's stash for you mom.

 

\----

 

This can't be real. a Dracanae?? That 3rd level monster from a game I played in 2nd grade? It can't be that real!! it wasn't the exact thing on the card but everything about it is the same. I shook my head, am i dreaming? Was I shot with wolfsbane? Am I dying?? Whqt about Stiles? Did he escape? If he did I just hope he won't plot revenge. He could just walk away. And Cora, should have left her back to the pack down south. The snake woman screamed and when her anger she squeezed on Liam harder. Scott growled and charged forward but before he could come near her, Liam fell on the ground.

 

"STILES" Lydia screamed, I turn to her then back to the monster. I must have been thrown too much I didn't notice him. We watch him stand there, he looked different. He's not the spaztic teen i somehow couldn't get out of my mind. He look fuller, he feels different too. Whatever happened to him after going away for six months, change him too much. I just hope it's for the better. I shook my head and readied myself to pull him away so i can keep him safe, then the snake woman hisses and moved back. That's when I saw it. A sword, a fucking sword that he holds well and glows.

 

"A graecus!!"

 

A what?

 

"Yeah, that's me, mom's greek and" his hand made a gesture of pointing somewhere "Dad's Polish, so technically I'm not really American. Just born here"

 

Her eyes narrowed and after a second, "YOU!!" She screamed and her tails lashed out, harming all of on its way. Everyone dove out of the way. "Yes, again. Me" should I be concern of how that sarcastic answer is turns me on? Focus Derek! "You killed me before" she accused Stiles. My mind numbs at what she said, Stiles killed before. And Stiles killed her? Scott moved forward, "Back up Scotty" Stiles didn't even look at him, and yet he knew who moved. "Stiles, just let us handle this-

 

"I said back up" his words were cold and hard that even my wolf cower a bit. He looked at us over his shoulder and his eyes hard gray. Not the usual deep whiskey brown that felt home and comfort. The way his eyes looked at us briefly was so disconcerting. As if we were specimen under a microscope whislt being judge at how poorly we work. And it hurt, this isn't our Stiles. He's not the stiles before the nogitsune, not the Stiles six months after that.  Watch as Scott's eyes bled red but he took a step back, not knowing what to do or what to think, i think we made a concensus to let Stiles handle this. We'll just back him up. The snake woman hissed at us tauntingly, "Yes, let him handle this mongrels. You should know better" she caressed her wounded tail. Stiles swung his sword cockily, the double edge sword resting on his shoulder. "Yes, please boost my ego. Then go slither away missy hissy" he said, looking back at the giant snake, the woman should her fangs. "Yeah, I killed you when I was ten, what makes you thing I won't do it again" Suddenly Stiles jumped and escaped the tail. He stabbed the tail to the ground and scaled it up. The snake lady screamed in pain and used other tail hit him on the side. I tried to run to his side when a hand pulled me, i turn and saw Peter shaking his head. I felt weak yet, I still tried to struggle free from his hold. I can't stand here and watch him fight something loke this. God, he's only human. I should be the one fight and protecting him and not the other way around. I turn back to watch Stiles roll back to his feet and charged forward. That idiot is charging forward with out a weapon, "Stiles!" I screamed, and in a split second i just knew it, god damn it. I got him distracted. She charged at Stiles with her spear, even if i'm not an expert on weapons but i know range is an advantage.

 

 Stiles grunted and it took a lot of me not to run out there and carry him away abd keep him safe. The wolf in me whined and paced and felt so helpless. "He won't last long," Scott said, "Let's finish her of while she's busy with Stiles" I felt my hackles rise, i didn't realize and i hardly care, apparently, that I had pulled him by the collar of his shirt "Are you baiting your own best friend!?" I snarled, the teeth should and i'm sure my eyes are red as his. We then heard Stiles battle cry and he was amazing. He dodge and ducked away from her attacks, but the he was swinged over by the shield, rolling on the forest floor. I held my breathe when he grunted, he was on his back. "Gods, did you take monster steriods?" he asked, slowly getting up. The snake woman laughed, crazily that Erica even mentioned it ravels against Peter's.

 

"If your mother blesses you, what makes you think my mother won't?"

 

"True" And they attacked.

 

Stiles was on his back again and the snake woman didn't stop. She dove towards stiles with her spear pointed at him and he doesn't have a way out. "STILES" and my feet were moving, trying to reach him before he dies. Because I don't want him to die. Not when I haven't said something to him, I have-

 

I stopped when I heard that sound when something penetrated a solid flesh with a weapon. I fell on my knees. I didn't make it, I- I couldn't save him. "Stile" I felt someone kneel beside me, trying to coax me out but I- Stiles just, and he "I could've save him." I looked up and faced Cora, i smiled at her "I could've-

 

"Snap out of it Der! Listen-


	2. You got a lot of explanin' to do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Remember that summer when I told you perce went missing?" Dad nodded, i told him about after Annabeth left me in charge of Cabin Six. Then I left it to Malcolm after the summer. "Great great gran Gaia and all the shazam?" he nodded again, "Thanatos went missing too and the doors were unguarded. He did get back, but couldn't come near the door cause of the giants. the snake lady i killed today was the same seven years ago-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are liking it.

The snake woman's body burst. Great, I'm covered in snake luster dust. I should be worried and anxious, but gods how I miss this. I mean the dead pool was scary as fuck but it's not as good as defeating my great-great grandma and that was something. I sat up and groaned. I looked at my side and suppressed a hiss, dad will flip. this isn't something I promised him when I came back. I groaned louder when i was tackled to the ground. I opened my eyes to a span of leather jacket and felt stubble grazing my neck, "Don't do that to me," i heard him say against my shoulder, i patted him on his and gently trying push him away. "Can't breath"

I forgot who owns and wears leather jackets the most. My heart skips a beat when i came face to face with Derek, i just hope i didn't came at all. Because that would be embarrassing, and Eros would... Just thinking about it... I don't want to think about it. He looked more worried than ever, pressing a hand against my wound. I smiled at him and assured him that I'm fine. Crappy but fine. I tried to sit straighter but winced. crap, i forgot the spear. Derek panicked and tried to help me sit up properly without putting pressure on my wound. Oh, my love. If only i could express my feelings for you. "We need to get-

"How did you kill it?" I looked pass Derek and saw Scott all alpha and pissy. "Sorry Scotty, about the uhm ..." I scrunched up, not knowing what to say to him. "How did you kill it?" he asked again, i tilt my head on the side. What is his damage? Isn't he happy that the thing- Oh! Damn, I literally step on his Alphaness. I laughed awkwardly. "Luck?" I heard a grumble on my side and I chuckled. I stood up and left Derek to pick up the sword. It looked dramatic there, stabbed on the forest floor. I miss the weight of my sword in my hand. It's gleam more as the light hit the blade. I smiled, remembered how I got it. The quest I completed with my friends. Then I got this pretty neat gift from Pluto. I felt it stuck between the elastic of my underwear and my skin. 

"Luck?" Scott scoffed, okay where did that attitude came from? I don't like it, I want refund. I shrugged and regret doing it. Damn it! Keep forgetting the wound. I leaned on my knee with the hand that held my sword and covered my wound with the other. I examined the hand to see how much i'm bleeding. Holy Olympus!! "We need to get you to the hospital" Erica pulled on my arm and slung it over her shoulder. She pulled my sword away and Boyd took it from her. He looked at me and then the gleaming sword. "It's a bit heavy" He told me and quirk a brow. "That is insulting," I told him off, "For your information, The weight is just fine for me. It's not that heavy like Hazel's spatha" My eyes widen, Crap. Crap. Crap. OH MY ZEUS!! Derek's face pinched up a bit before returning to its stoic inexpressive phase. "Hazel?" Lydia asked, looking at me l, expecting for an explanation. I fake groan to escape her interrogation. Isaac flanked my other side and walked me out of the preserve. 

"How long till we get to the hospital?"  
"30 minutes tops"

I shook my head, "No," i said "I'm going home" I stood on my own and walked to my jeep. Blood lose is getting worse. My vision's not good and I lost balance and I just accept the fact I'll kiss the ground. I didn't face plant, Yay! I look up and saw Derek's concern face. "Hospital Stiles, you can't pass this up as a scratch" he told me and i shook my head in defiance. No. Not good. dizzy, blurry, not got for head and vision. "Home. House" I pushee his hand and stalked to the driver's side of the jeep. "I'll drive myself there" He growled at me and muttered something, which it fact sounds like, 'idiot', 'stubborn', 'pain in the ass' and a whole bunch of things. "Give it here Vernon" I called, I can't leave it with them mother and Chiron would flip. He grumbled because only his mother is allowed to call him that yet he obliged to me. I took my two feet long sword, and will it back to its inconspicuous size. Getting dizzier, must go home. I blindly pulled it over my head and place it under my collar with my camp necklace. I, again against my anatomy, pulled the door and tried to hop in my jeep. I'll worry over cleaning later. For now, home is priority number one. I stumbled back when someone pulled me away. I struggled and whine, I reserve that in front of Annie and the others but TODAY IS GETTING OUT OF HAND. "God dammit Stiles, stop fidgeting you're hurting already." My knees bucked at the sheer force of someone's arm and felt being carried. "Home" I groaned and was placed on the passenger seat. I heard barking of orders (pun intended) "home" i moaned, putting pressure on the wound

"Just shut up and don't sleep on me Stiles"  
"Oh hey Derek"  
"Yes, Derek"  
"Oh fearless leader of mine"  
"If you push me I'm taking you to the hospital"  
"Cruel. You're just cruel to me Der"

"Just ... Just don't sleep Stiles"

\---

"What the hell happened?"  
I looked up and met my dad's eyes. Guess i broke a promise, I'm just happy I didn't promise on the river of Styx. He pulled me inside and walk me to the kitchen. He pulled a thermos and a box from the back of a cupboard and pulled a tumbler glass from the other. "What is it?" He asked, as he poured me to the bream. I turned to watch the pack mill in the kitchen. Crowding the whole place, I groan when I met Peter's eyes. The glint in them, pars with the Stolls. I drank the Nectar in one go and already felt the change in the wound, "Scynthian Dracanae" I told dad before popping ambrosia in my mouth. Damn, I forgot what it does, I suddenly remembered Momma Claudia's cookies, hope Elysium is good for her. Dad worried over, "Seriously?" I nodded and he tapped the counter before pacing back and forth. "Aren't they suppose to be, I don't know, in Tartarus?"

I nodded, "Remember that summer when I told you perce went missing?" Dad nodded, i told him about after Annabeth left me in charge of Cabin Six. Then I left it to Malcolm after the summer. "Great great gran Gaia and all the shazam?" he nodded again, "Thanatos went missing too and the doors were unguarded. He did get back, but couldn't come near the door cause of the giants. the snake lady i killed today was the same seven years ago-

"Wait," Peter stopped me and looked at me and dad like we're crazy. Well, excuse you and your craziness. "You know what he's actually talking about?" he asked dad, who looked at me before answering him yes. "But you don't know about werewolves?" Why does everything always end with there Lycanthropy? Dad didn't answer him and asked me the most obvious question to ask when you're keeping a secret "You didn't tell them?"

"Didn't tell us what?" Lydia and Peter asked at the same time. If this is another moment I would laugh but I'm in the middle of getting myself in trouble. Suddenly a rainbow from the glass window span and an image came. "Stiles!"  
Oh my gods, can this be any more complicated?  
"Hazel Hi!"  
"Aww, I miss you already"  
"I'm missing you too Haze, So what's the stitch?" she and I clicked over television and she just favored Disney series. Kim Possible is her favorite. She giggled like the sweet little lady that she is "Incoming from L.A head your way, Reyna asked if you could do something about her. She's been terrorizing legionnaires in the surrounding area and we received tips that their banding up in Alaska" she reported and the dreadful thing just keep on coming. I nodded, digesting the news and the unspoken. Gods! It's not even two years and Ugh!! "Dracanae?" Dad asked, he receive a greeting before she confirmed it. "Incoming already came in Hazel"

I explained it to her briefly and she nodded in affirmation. She looked relieve, "Thank Gods for that" before I spoke up dad beat me to it "Can you do me a favor Hazel?" she didn't even asked what it was and just said yes, "Someone forgot to restock Ambrosia and Nectar but keeps coming home injured so can you send some I'll pay-

"No no" she shook her hand, "You don't have to pay Mr. Stilinski, I'm sure Preator Zhang and Preator Ramirez-Arellano wouldn't mind since we actually intended to ask Stiles to fight a Dracanae on his own" We thanked her and she thanked me for doing their request. "The fourth Cohort misses their Centurion, Stiles. Just wished you stayed here"  
"I was just a stand in, Centurion Levesque. and I belong to camp half blood"

"There's no roman or greek anymore stiles"

"I know"

Before ending our iris messaging she told me about being careful and she disappeared. "Hazel?" oh crap.

"So... Story time?"  
\----

"So you're a demigod?"  
"Yep"  
"The sheriff is your dad and your mom is .. "  
"Athena, Goddess of wisdom, war strategies and craftsmanship"  
"And not Mrs. Stilinski?"  
"Well she is, in papers. But Biological wise, not her" I confirmed, they looked at each other. Not sure if whatever I told them were true. I sighed, "Look," Wow, getting their attention is fast this time of the year. "I don't really care,if you believe me or not. All i know is that i came clean. And for me that's enough" i stood up and remembered my wound. Dad hissed and told me about just throwing the shirt away. I groaned, "Pipes will kill me for this," I told him. I turned to them and asked if they're staying for dinner since it's getting dark. Boyd and Erica promised her mom tonight, Mason and Liam (who healed quickly, thank gods for that) need to study for a test tomorrow. Allison, still weary of me, and Lydia (she's still scrutinizing me) had to leave early. Scott looked like he wants to be here but not sure if he can stay an inch near me. The Hales and Isaac were the only ones who doesn't have anything tonight so dad insisted they stayed for dinner, where kira had forced Scott to stay and left to seek her mom. Cora reminded me of my wound and it made Derek panic. We totally forgot about it. Dad calmed him down and told me to take off my shirt. I am very much cautious of showing of my body. I'm not pale and flawless like everyone thought, but dad didn't care about it. He wanted to check if I'm really healing. I took off the shirt and heard Malia and Cora gasped. I'm pale and marred since I stumble upon my true lineage. "Dude" i laughed at Scott's tone. I turned to him and smirk "You're not the only big bad here"

Dad checked my wound and I felt a finger press against my back. Particularly at the long gash on my left shoulder blade. "Empousai. mean women with red eyes, pale skin and flaming hair. The very basis of vampire," I shuddered at the heat against my skin "Nasty cheerleaders" I looked over my shoulder and i just knew i was red all over. Derek was examining me. He looked all my scars and his face scrunched up more. "When?" he asked softly, pressing against a puncture wound. "When my mom, Claudia, died. I ran away and I ... Hedge found me near the boarder of California. We traveled for days before we got to the camp in New York" i told him, but i'm sure they heard me. Dad said it'll heal fully by tomorrow but it'll leave a huge scar on my side. I turn to the stairs and got change.


	3. Lacking members for my Quest of three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Malia?"  
> "Hey Stiles, pack meeting-  
> "I'm not pack Mal, pretty sure that was settled six months ago"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I'm on fire!"  
> 
> 
> -Sherlock Holmes, **The Great Game**

"I'm not coming to these meetings if Stiles won't be here"

"Stiles is not a pack anymore"

"Yeah, 'cause you unfairly kicked him out"

"Doesn't it give him merit since he killed that Scythian Dracanea on his own last time?" Peter did his research. He was very much distracted that he didn't even flinch when Malia and Cora threw Cheetos at him. Stiles will always be a mystery

"And you couldn't even scratch it with your claws or even Allison's arrows didn't even made a dent" everyone glared at Mason. He's unnecessarily pointed out the thing we are all ashamed of. He's a good kid but a loud mouth with no filter. "he's right, Stiles deserved to be here" I told them and of course Scott and Allison clamored against it. My betas countered their reasons "Just because the person you all thought was weak, had rose to defeat something you can't even touch is a sign of insecurity and jealousy." Cora spoke making everyone shut up, "It makes you stupid" she added with rolling her eyes. I smiled, she has so much Laura in her. "We all have questions and you think by talking about it behind his back will give us answers?" 

"Cora's right. If we got something to ask why not ask him." Kira second Cora. Malia pulled her phone out "I'm calling Stiles" he put him on speakers for Allison and Lydia.

"Malia?"  
"Hey Stiles, pack meeting-  
"I'm not pack Mal, pretty sure that was settled six months ago"

I gritted my teeth on that and glared at Scott. If he won't take Stiles in his pack. I'll make him mine. my pack, I mean. Not... uh ... just. He's going to be a member of my pack! Stop confusing me!

"Bu-"  
"It's cool Mal. Not available either. I'm meeting some friends up north"  
"I'm coming with you then" Malia received a glare from peter and she glared back. We heard Stiles sigh, and the sound of his jeep stopping. I didn't realized he was driving. I'm so focused on his voice, dammit.

"Mal, you don't have to do this. I'm not pack. That's that. I know you want to but i don't think the others would, Scott in particular. And we only have months to see each other let's just act civil about. I'll give you guys a heads up if any of my kind of monsters passes through the area. So you won't have to be burden by them"

"Stiles I-

'Stiles!' we heard a female voice with him.

"Hey Ems! Mals I need to go" and he hung up on us. Cora and Kira glared at Scott. Erica was ready to claw his face out and Peter looked perplexed. "You told him he wasn't pack?" Boyd asked calmly. He quirk a brow at Scott whilst stopping Erica from charging forward. "If you don't want him in your pack, I'm sure he has a place in ours" I told him and he readily growled at me. "He's not your property" Before I could retort Peter scoffed at him. "And I thought I was a hypocrite." He stood up from the spiral staircase and walked to the door. "He is part God, kids. Technically he doesn't need any of us. Heck, we are desperate for his help. So if you don't want him, maybe he can stay in ours"

"So that's just it. You want him in your pack because he's part god?" Lydia sneered at us, at me in particular and it took a lot from me not to throw her out "No, I want him in mine so I could provide him safety. It's the very least I could do since he saved my life and my pack so many times. It's my way of repaying him. And I like him." Right in the corner of my eye i could see Erica an Cora smirk, Then I realized what I said. 'I like him'. I need to throw myself out of the window. I cleared my throat and looked at Scott. "I trust him more than a hunter who shot thirty arrows at me and my pack. Or a girl who helped resurrect my uncle and a bitten wolf who can't accept his fate" I look at Scott directly, "True Alpha or not, I won't hesitate to fight you over Stiles. He's pack, and if and only if he wishes to join yours then i will let him. I let my pack have their chances and I'm not throwing them out for mistakes they can't help but to make"

\---

"You don't always have to hide with us you know" she said as she cards her woodsy hand through my hair. I sighed and looked from where i was, my head on her lap. "I don't have friends here, ems. Only you. And you're pushing me away too?" i saw the panic in her eyes and i felt guilty. Should never do that to her. "You know i'm only saying it because you do have friends" she smiled at me as she petted my hair. "Here and in the camps."

"I can't leave my dad here" i can never ever do that. He's the only one i have left on earth. Sure, there's my half siblings but we only have one thing in common. Our mom thought of us into life. "Then bring him to camp Jupiter, I'm sure Preator Ramirez-Arellano and Preator Zhang would welcome him there, he's a great addition to the town's authority" she suggested and it was a good one too. Maybe I could ask dad that, "Or he could have a house in New York since you always loved Camp half blood" she smiled beautifully. "Dad doesn't like that kind of noise" New York is co, but loud and depressing. Whenever we go out to deliver the strawberry the people were not that nice. we went back to our comfortable silence

"Remember when we first met here. You ran from home when your mom got sick. You screamed so much you hurt your throat"

"Yeah, I could only blame myself for that"

"You were so surprise to see a wood nymph"

"I thought you were going to eat me"

"And I thought you were going to kill me"

we laughed loud and hard til tears come out of our eyes. "I always feel that it was my fault you found out she's not your real mom" she murmured, looking up to the sky and sighing. I shook my head and my hair tickled her woodsy thighs, "I'm always grateful for the truth you provided Ems. And even though Claudia wasn't my real mother, she was a mother to me"

\---

"You can always use the front door Derek" I was surprised I almost fell of the window "No one's stopping you" I blushed at the sound of his sleep ridden voice. And i need a clear head, bleach it later. I cleared my throat and stood there awkwardly. I heard him sigh and the slump on the bed moved. My eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room and I immediately growled, "What the hell happened to you!?" I walked towards the edge of the bed and knelt there. I examined the bruises he acquired earlier. They weren't that fresh. Morning the earliest. He sighed and pushed his cheeks against my hand. "So warm" he murmured, closing his eyes and smiling sleepily "Me like" My heart's pounding because of how close we are and how comfortable he is with me. I cleared my throat again and asked him why he's covered in bruises. By the look he gave me he's planning on lying to me, "A cynocephalus got to the boarder trying to pass through the the district. I stopped it and it engaged me so i had to retaliate" He sounded different. He never talked that way. He almost sounds like talking to a superior. "Hey," I murmured, caressing his soft cheek. "You have to call me when these things happen" he shook his head. "I'm not pack Sourwolf" my heart blooms with love at the sound of the pet name he gave me, but it ache when he denies himself of these. Why does everything about this all Scott's fault? I know it's stupid but... "Hey, you're pack Stiles. You're my pack" I made him look me in the eyes "Forget about Scott, you're in my pack"

He laughed and groaned "But you have Peter," he whined resting his face on my shoulder. His warmth sips through my jacket and my wolf came bounding at the easiness of our position. My wolf begged me to press my own face at the crook of Stiles' neck and slide my nose against his jaw and- STOP THE PERVERTED THOUGHTS. STOP RIGHT THERE DEREK HALE. "You are pack and-

"Why?" the sadness that his body expelled was pungent. He looked at me with weary eyes. He looked so worn out from everything around him. I feel compelled to wrap my arms around him and keep him him there. And I did. I don't care what the others would think. Stiles need me, like how i needed him. He never failed me, so i won't either. I stayed there and hugged him until his sadness fades in the night air. "Thank you" he whispered against my neck. My breathe hitched as i didn't notice him moved closer. I indulged myself and pressed my nose against his neck before skimming in against his jaw. He wiggled and giggled "tickles" and i laughed softly as i moved away. i press a kiss on his forehead before pushing him back to bed. "Good night" I stood up and about to walk back to the window when he pulled at my wrist, "Stay" he whispered. I stared into his sleepy whiskey brown eyes and saw it, saw everything. Saw everything I want; everything I need and everything I could hope for. It was him and i'm not going to deny him or myself of anything anymore. I will fight for him, I will do everything. Even sleeping in the same bed with the town Sheriff's jail bait son. I toed my shoes off and placed my jacket on the back of his chair. I lay beside, stiff on my back. "To stiff sourwolf".

'oh my Zeus! Who is that?'  
'Stiles' hot boyfriend?'

i heard voices but i don't feel anyone in the room other than Stiles and me. I must be dreaming. I moved and snuggled closer to Stiles. 

'He looks older'  
'Yeah, never thought Stiles would go for DILF'  
'eww, Malcolm!'  
'Let's wake them'

A loud sound from a horn woke both of us up with Stiles flailing around and me wolfing out

'BY.THE.GODS!!!'

I searched for the source of the scream but Stiles beat me to it. "What the-ANNABETH!!" i turn towards the window and saw two people in a floating imagery. A blonde girl- definitely Annabeth- and a blond boy. "My gods! What if you caught me jerking off?!" Stiles angrily asked as he pulls the duvet above his shoulder. "Well, your hunky werewolf boy-toy can help" the boy said and it made us both blush. Stiles press a hand on the center of my back, "It's okay, they're nice" his even and calm voice was enough to push me back to my human form. "Still hunky I see"

"Nip it, Malcolm" Stiles hissed, he glared at the two blondes in the floating visage. They just laughed at him. "I swear on the ri-

"Hey. Hey. No need to go there bro," Malcolm raised both his hands in surrender whilst Annabeth nodded, "We just wanted to see if you're still breathing. Nico felt you near death yesterday" And I snapped back to Stiles who was in the middle of burying himself under the duvet. I growled as I pulled the off of him and snarled the words "YOU.ALMOST.DIED?!" he glared at his siblings before looking directly at me, pouting and jutting his lower lip. If he doesn't stop doing that I'm- STOP RIGHT THERE DEREK. NOT NOW. NOT EVER. "YOU ALMOST DIED!"

"I miscalculated, okay"  
"YOU COULD'VE DIED-  
"HOLY MOTHER!! DEREK I AM ALIVE"

"What if you didn't?" i asked him, "What if you did out there and-"

His hands slapped my cheeks, it hurt like a bitch. "I know that stings Derek. I just hope it reminds you that I'm alive and breathing" He looked angry for a moment before his features softening and he smiled sadly at me, "Thanks for worrying" he said. It was enough to know that he worries about being forgotten. I moved him closer to me, cradling his face in my hands and pressing our foreheads together, "I will always worry about you. Constantly. In my mind. Okay?"

I felt him relax, his scent calm and dosser than before. He closed his eyes and nodded. It would have been a perfect moment, but we actually forgot about his sibling. They giggled and cooed at us. Stiles actual growled and throw his pillow at them and they disappear. He let up for a moment, slumping back on his bed and groaned his anger. "I'm gonna help the Stolls prank Cabin six," he told no one, "I don't care if i'm from cabin six"

"So?"  
"So ..." He sat up and look at me. He was blushing and i'm sure i was too. My head tilted to the side and we gravitated towards each other, almost there-

"OH MY GODS!!"

"ANNABETH!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annabeth and Malcolm made an Appearance!  
> I kind of felt Malcolm is unappreciated. He did his best to rally up his siblings will Annabeth was on the quest


	4. My scent will always attract Monsters.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Try not to get killed." A Scent distracted me, a different one. It's Stiles, but out of place. I sniffed and caught it again. Blood. The gauze came off and I saw the cut. It was small but still. I moved to sniff on his neck, my nose ran along his throat. "Or I'll rip your throat. With my teeth"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \------

I had the shock of the moment when Erica slumped beside me, "Are you lost?" I asked, looking thoroughly shock. She scoffed and picked on her food. One by one, Derek's beta sat down around me. Ah huh, someone replaced Derek's betas with different people. They don't have the reason to Sit beside me. We don't actually tolerate each other. I drank my OJ and finished my bland lunch before standing up. Isaac quickly pulled on my wrist. Isaac screamed in pain and that's when I realized, of course, reflex kicked in I snapped his.

The people around us were shocked and were looking at us. Erica and Boyd quickly jumped in action. "Shit! Isaac I'm so sorry" i apologized as we discreetly tried to revert back what i snapped. Isaac was trying to stop himself from screaming again and was baiting on his other hand. "Sorry" i murmured and walked out. I shook my head while walking down the hall towards the Library when a hand pulled me to the side. It was Allison, with a blade against my throat. "Can I have a non threatening day? Please" i said, put off with the drama. She pushed the blade closer. My ADHD and Greek warrior sense were screaming for me to fight back. To survive. I choose to cap it down, because it's Allison. "What did you to Isaac?" she hissed at me, I totally see the great aggression. "Can you not?" I asked, eyes pointing at the blade. "Don't forget Allison I'm still human" I reminded her, and she hesitate for a moment but it didn't last. "What human can hurt a werewolf?"

I scoffed at her, and it wasn't a good idea since she looked offended, "Maybe you should ask yourself that Argent" i sneered at her pushing myself against the blade. I felt it cutting my skin and the slide of blood down my neck. Suddenly she was off of me and against the lockers. I looked around and saw Malia. With her glowing eyes and claws out she was pissed. "Malia!" I pulled her away and made her look at me. "Okay, Malia. Breath. Breath with me" She mimicked my breathing pattern. She return to her human form and glared at Allison "What the hell Allison?!" She screamed, looking less coyote and more of a pissed teenage girl. Then, the wolves and kind companions came from out of nowhere. Mason and Liam helped Allison on her feet. Scott glared at me and Malia. I too glared at him, "Knock some sense out of your girl McCall" Malia grated, looking at Allison before checking on me. I shook my head as she fuss over me. Neck still bleeding but slower, not going to die from blood lose. Isaac looked at me and then at Allison. "What did you do Allison?"

He looked at her as if she committed something horrendous. I pushed Malia softly and told her I'm fine. "I'm gonna have this checked out" and left them to for nurse's office.

 

"Stiles"  
"HOLY- WHAT THE HADES DEREK?!"  
He wasn't looking at me per say, he was looking at the gauze covering my neck. "Can't you go on a day without getting hurt?" He looked angry. Why is he angry? I mean, I'm sure ... Why is he angry?   
"Why are you angry?"

&Δ&Δ&Δ&Δ

I am lost for words. He tilted his head on the side, like a cub. Like how Cora did it when mom said no. "I-" I stopped mid-sentence. Should I say it? Or should I just get angry? Maybe I should keep the angry. "Derek?"  
I snapped, pressed him against his door before snarling at him, "Try not to get killed." A Scent distracted me, a different one. It's Stiles, but out of place. I sniffed and caught it again. Blood. The gauze came off and I saw the cut. It was small but still. I moved to sniff on his neck, my nose ran along his throat. "Or I'll rip your throat. With my teeth" i nipped at his throat softly and took a lungful of his arousal. My wolf howled and howled, urging me to take Stiles, right here. Right now. I took a step backward and tried to memorize his aroused state. His scent's getting stronger and my resolve weakens by the minute. I shook my head, stupid anatomy. Stupid wolf carnal need. Stupid hardening dick. I turned on my heel and jumped out of his window.

"The hell is that smell? Is that... WHAT THE FUCK?! DEREK!"

Core screamed from the lower floor of the loft. I covered my ears with my pillows and buried my face against the bed. This is embarrassed. "I can't deny my body its needs Cora" i muttered against the mattress and it is true. "They're teaching Sex Ed deal with it" I added, Still pressed against the bed.

"What the hell Derek?" I groaned at the sound Peter's voice. "My property Peter. Complain? Then get out" I snarled. This is the down side of being a werewolf. Absolutely No Privacy.


	5. Paying me a visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was planning on updating earlier but my phone give up on me and is in need of repair. so i can't type right away. I have to carry my tablet or laptop with me. so this will be a drag. But don't fret, I'll do my best to update as much as possible.

"Stiles?"

 

He froze and grumbled, this usually means he got caught red . He turned around slowly, his face looked like he was caught with his hand inside the cookie jar. He smiled at me, "Hi Derek"

"Where are you going Stiles?"

"Nowhere"

 

A brow raised

 

"In the forest"

 

I crossed my arms over my chest. "Whay are you going to do in the forest Stiles?" i asked, and he did it again. Tilting his head. I groaned. My resolve can only take much. My wolf howled at me to move closer. As I take a step forward, Stoles fell back. "Stiles?" I drawled, a smile forming slowly on my lips. He licked his and quirk a brow. My wolf growled playfully, seeing that as a challenge and accepting it. "Stiles?" I asked again. He smiled playfully, "Bye der"

 

I howled and raced into the woods. Stiles literally gave me a reason to lose some inhibition. THE HUNT IS ON.

 

π_π_π_π_π

 

I heard a howl.

Damn it Stiles! You really have to provoke him and ran off. I pushed myself further, focusing on my legs and the aim. Circling and zigzaging, spreading my scent throughout the preserve. I just hope it will distract him enough to give me time. Gods! Bet mom is exasperated. I slowed down as I contemplate. Guess i have to sacrifice a lot. Now that I think about it, maybe  should sacrifice some for Lady Artermis. I need guidance for this hunt, and I think she remembers I don't really swing that way anymore.

 

I groan as i met the forest ground and rolled over. I grunted when we stopped, my back pressed on the leafy forest floor. I didn't realize I closed my eyes until I tried to open them. I groaned again and pushed the idiot away. My survival instinct kicked in and my knee met a hard amount of flesh. The weight on my fell on my left with a guttering pained groan. i rolled to my fours and my hands came contact with my dagger in my calf sheath. Derek was rolling with his hands covering... "OH MY GODS DEREK I'M SO SORRY!!" I crawled towards him and stopped him from rolling. "Damnit" he snarled, and I felt so bad I must have kicked him so hard to make him groan like that. "I'm so sorry Derek I-

 

"It's okay." he cut me off, trying to regain control of his body "Instinct" he trief to smile but I know he's still in pain. I whimpered, Gods I'm a 'sometimes Stupid' Son of Athena. I helped him get up on his feet and prepped him against a tree. He watches me, I know he does. It's that prickly feeling on the back of your neck. I need to calm myself first, because something hard met my knee. And Gods! This is embarrassing! I huffed, focus Stilinski. Be grumpy. "Could you not do that?" I demanded, looking from left to right then up to the sky. The trajectory of the sun says it's afternoon, my AP biology is starting soon. "Do what?" he asked, voice steady. Guess the pain faded. I turn and glared at him, "Stop staring like a creeper like Pe- Oof"

 

I was knocked off my feet. Again. And this time it's not a werewolf. I felt a heaviness on my chest and well, this is a surprise. "Hullo Girl!" I patted the giant paw on my chest. She looked down and licked my face. "STILES!"

 

"Mrs. O'Leary get off of Stiles"

 

ΔΦΔΦΔΦΔ

 

Stiles Shreiked. He shreiked like a girl and clamored over to a boy who came out of the shadows. He's a head shorter than Stiles but he looked stronger. My brow twitched when Stiles jumped on him and the stranger's hand landed on Stiles' ass to support his weight. He could have put his hands on his thighs! He was smaller than Stiles yet he didn't staggered back. He can carry a weight heavier than his body- Then the smell hit me. I snarled as i covered my nose, searching for any rotten things moving. The giant dog leaped on its feet and started pacing around and then its eyes landed on me. Its hackles rose and its muzzle appeared, baring its teeth at me. It's prowling towards me. I transformed to my beta form. I can feel the eyes change. Still red, still an alpha. The giant dog howled, the volume of it could be heard for at least a mile. It couldn be fainter, but the pack would hear.

 

"Mrs. O'Leary!"

 

The beast quickly sat on its hinds. Stiles jogged to it and hugged the massive furry beast. "What is that?" I, in my defense, was going to ask that in my head. They glared at me "SHE is Mrs. O'Leary and SHE is a hellhound. A nice pluffy hellhound. Aren't you girl?" the HELL HOUND huffed happily and licked Stiles. The smell of rotting flesh lingers. I pivoted a full circle to find the source. "I smell rotten flesh" I sneered and Stiles winced. I looked at me hurt in his eyes and i felt dread washed over me. "Sor

 

"Annabeth did say you're a werewolf" I stared at Stiles' friend and that's when it hit me. He's the source of the rotten smell. "You don't smell to me" Stiles sniffed him. And I felt the urge to rip them apart. "You don't have werewolf sense Stiles" he pushed Stiles slowly.

 

"Nico di Angelo"

"Derek Hale"

"Stiles Stili-

 

"We know who you are, idiot" Nico told him. Stiles pouted, suddenly crowding Nico. "But" he countered, pressing his face against Nico's aviator jacket. "Stilinski-

 

"Dude"

"Don't call me dude" he looked put off but you can hear the fondness in his voice. "Why are you here anyway? And I know Will isn't goin to let you go for dping underworldy stuff" What Stiles said confuse me. "Underworldy?"  I asked, lookong at Nico. Sure he smelled like death but he has a heartbeat and humane warmth. colder than Stiles, but still. Stiles looked at Nico then at me, "He's Hades' kid. God of the underworld" My brows shoot up to my hairline. Hades? "Like the god of death?" the both shook their heads, "My dad's the lord and ruler of the under world, Thanatos is the God of Death. Two different gods" I need to brush up on my mythology if i'm going to keep up with Stiles.

 

^_^_^_^~^_^_^_^

 

The whole time Nico talked to me, Derek never left my side. He was constantly hovering over me. I kind of understand where he's coming from. I'm pack, human beta and Nico is a strange stranger to him. It was mildy creepy and super sweet. Plus, nicks smell different. I walked Nico to the dark alley beside the diner, whilst Derek stood guard. Nico was hungry for a happy meal and I could use some curly fries. We did so, after sending Mrs. O'Leary back to camp. It was a win-win situation, except for Derek. He just settled for a coffee. Derek was quiet the whole time Nico and I talked. He never asked anything, maybe he'll ask later. This wolfman has more manners when he's at lost. "Finally had the chance to break in dad's gift?" he asked, slowing down to the darkest part of the alley. I nodded, "Had to stop one tail from moving with my sword, had to" I explained, shrugging it off. It wasn't one of my best choices but yeah. He nodded, accepting my reasons. "Dad would be happy with you using it. Not everyone likes the gifts from the underwold" his was a bit brittle. I don't know much about him but i do know he's mellowed down a bit. Even if he didn't have Bianca, Hazel is here with him. "It saved my life dude" and he grunted, "Don't call me dude"

 

I snorted and he looked devilish good while smirking. He suddenly looked serious, "Stiles" he hesitated, "Back in ... He, Percy." He inhaled sharply, this isn't easy for him. "You should tell him" His eys weren't on me anymore, pass me. I turn and saw Derek. His back turned to us, looking from left to right. I snapped back to Nico, with eyes with and heart beating a bit too fast. "You have to make a move Stiles, before she grows tired of it and order her son to take your chance away from you" I looked back at Derek and sighed. I shook my head in defeat. O know what Nico meant. The lady will definitely interfer. "He might, Stilinski. He does this thing" He said, using his hands. Doing a vague and weird gesture. I know my face is doing the thing where it's confused and amazed "He looks at you like how he looks at the moon"

 

"Nico I-"

 

"Bye, Kid. Don't die"

 

"Everything okay?"

I jumped at the sound of his voice. My face is red, flushed and hot. I decided not to face him until I school my wholeness. It's maddening before, but with sometimes obvlious Nico pointing it out, I'm ready to smash my head against the Parthenos. I just knew Annabeth has something to do with this. "Yeah, uh... Nico just got back to New york" I mumbled, suddenly my shoes are interesting. Hey those are aglets! scratching the back of my neck and trying to avoid eye contact, because gods i'll stutter and i'll look stupid, and as a chold of Athena I will not be called and idiot and stupid in one day. That is just unjust.

 

"Stiles!"

"Huh?"

 

Derek pressed his hands against my cheeks. Oh my gods they're so warm, and abruptly I lean in his heat. "You okay? You're spacing out" he looked concern- oh he's pressing his face against my neck. Why is he doing that? Why is Derek doing that?! What if he smells- no. Nope. Nein! I trief to step away from his hold but he stopped me. One of his hand found its way to my hips. "Dude!" I hissed, and his face scrunched up in dismay. "Don't call me dude"

 

 

I lean back my chair and recalled today's event. First off, what happened with forest with Derek. I don't even, ugh!! Okay, focus. Eight possiblities. And then there's Nico. He's checking up on this side of the continent. The monsters moving up north of the continent. That's bad news. A trip to San Fran is needed I just hope it isn't some shits we can't handle. The camps just getting back to their feet.

 

"So you mean,"

"Yes. That's what it meant"

"I wasn't attack like a prey"

"Like a potential mate"

"Huh ..."


	6. The seer paid me a visit

I found Stiles walking down the street, looking like a truck had hit him. He was wearing an armor of sort. With his sword on his hand, and the other limply on his side "Gods I hate those things," he mumbled to himself. He keeps on groaning every time he took a step. Suddenly an old couple walked beside him. I held my breath; his sword is visible, holy shit-

 

"Got tackled bad at Lacrosse, kid?"

 

What?!

 

The sword was gone; in his hand is a lacrosse stick. Stiles nodded, his self-deprecating smile, "mauled by a pack of wolves" he said making the old man laugh and the old lady sigh. she patted his cheek softly, "Let's put something on that bruised cheek of yours dear" Her husband nodded, also complaining how brutal the sport became. "If I'm the coach, I’ll just throw you all to the training camp"

 

I waited for him but Cora called in. Today's dad's birthday, she wanted to at least have a dinner in his honor. Maybe tomorrow, I just want to see if he's doing alright.

**^_^_^_^~^_^_^_^**

"Stiles smelled like rotting flesh the other day, then today he smelled like dirt and underground, and acid" Cora said, she often look and act like she doesn't care but I know that's not true. We were waiting for Isaac when I spotted Stiles at the parking lot. He looks a lot better than yesterday. He must have stayed and indulged the old couple, since i didn't found him at his room last night. "Hey, who's that?" she nodded towards a girl. Curly red hair and wearing orange shirt and doodle covered jeans and sneakers. She's definitely not from here and she smelled different too. I tense, what if ... I sped walked towards Stiles.

 

"Rachel Elizabeth Dare" I stopped at the sound of Stiles' voice. He sounded happy and excited, and he smelled the same with the tint of anxiety. She might be something bad. Cora shout for me to wait and we caught them hugging. My wolf cried and growled at the scene. It feels threatened. We both don't like what's happening at the moment. Stiles swung the girl around, laughing and she squealing. Cora grumbled, she too looked like she does not like it. People started milling around and pausing to watch the scene. "God, this looked like a scene in a romcom movie"

 

"Who's she?"

I turned to my left and the pack lined up behind me, followed by Scott and the others. Lydia looked pissed and was trying to act cool about it. If she smelled like a jealous brat to me, I'm sure she smelled like that to the others. "What's my beautiful red hear goddess doing here?" Stiles asked and Lydia scoffed. Erica and Cora smirked in her way, smugly watching her school her face. Rachel hugged Stiles tightly, pressing her face against his chest. "My dreams, they’re… Stiles! You need to be careful" She shook her head, and looked up "Laistrygonians. You can't beat them. Dakota and the others-

 

"I'll let them pass, Chel. They are from the north." She shook her head vehemently. Talking about monsters moving north, how many of those snake lady are we talking about here? "What are they talking about?" Isaac asked, looking a bit confuse and i felt the same. "Why not ask them right?" Erica walked forward. She seems to be stalking towards Stiles. My eyes widen as he kissed her on the forehead. My body tensed as my wolf howled in despair. It felt like a betrayal, it shouldn't feel that way but it does. I shook my head an walked towards them

 

"Stiles?"

Stiles looked up with his brows up to his hairline, "Okay..." he looked at us and i turn and saw Scott and his pack right behind us. He pulled his friend behind. "What can I do for you guys?" he asked, eyeing us with his Steely brown gray eyes. "Nothing, they just want to meet your friend" I told him and watch his tensed shoulder relaxed a bit. "Oh, okay. Rachel these are the local packs here, Alpha Derek Hale" my wolf preened at how the sound of alpha and my name came from Stiles. It send shivers down my spine "And his sister and beta" introducing my pack calmly as possible "Then Scott McCall, true alpha extraordinaire" the sarcasm's there and my betas snickered at Scott's scrunched up face and Stiles introducing everyone, "And-

 

"Lydia. Lydia Martin" She confidently strolled forward and reached her hand out. The girl raised a brow and looked interestingly smug "Dare. Rachel Dare. Rachel Elizabeth Dare" She shook hands with Lydia, smiling while the rest tried to cap down their laughs. "Who did you came here with Rachel?"

 

"Dad dragged me out for a business here, something about buying the pre-

 

"Please tell Mr. Dare we won't be accepting any deals. The preserve is for the wild"

 

**^_^_^_^•^_^_^_^**

I was surprised by what Derek said. He looked determined and can't be persuaded. Rachel smiled, she will definitely like Derek. "Thank the Gods." she sighed in relief, "I thought I have to sabotage the meeting. Thanks for that" She looked at them and then at me, "During full moon?" I only nodded. She studied them for a moment, "Lycaon's descent?" she asked. I confirmed her assumptions, because it's the only probable thing out there. "But Derek is more o Lupa"

 

"Why?"

 

"He can turn to a real wolf. Like awesome wolf-wolf. Moon-moon. Awesome and cool"

 

Rachel told me a lot from the camp and the others, “there isn’t much from the Sibylline books or from Ella, or from Delphi either. But Stiles” she looked at me dead in the eyes. Worry evident and concern pours out of her “You’re standing guard here, all alone. You need to have at least two more with you” she said, and I shook my head. “That will attract monsters here. And they’re only passing through—

“Laistrygonian Giants! Eight feet tall mass of muscles that carry iron clubs!”

“Alright! I get it. How many did you see?” she looked down, “I’m not sure. The vision isn’t the same. Since the return of Python, the oracle of Delphi… I lost it Stiles. I—” I lounged and hugged her. I know how she felt, she felt like it’s her fault and that maybe she can find a way to save Apollo. “I’ll let them pass. I’ll just trail after them. But I can’t promise I won’t fight them if they attack people here”

 

I took her back to the home she was staying with her Dad. Mr. Dare looked at me and just left us in the foyer. “That Derek guy” I stopped her before she can even say anything. “Just don’t”

 

 

**^_^_^_^~^_^_^_^**

 

Coincidentally, Stiles was strolling down the shopping district. Like me. And I did not smell him, and decided to follow his trail. Anyway, he looked happy to see me. Which is definitely and unreasonably painful, my wolf has been grieving ever since I met Rachel. I tried to coax it to stop whining and prowling around in my head like it lost something. It happened before, I think it can get up and move on again. Rachel is pretty, kind and well-rounded person. Both her and Stiles looked perfect together. Lydia was a fountain of jealousy, envy and pure negativity. She didn't have to say anything and you don't need to be a wolf to see how Rachel was affecting her. She wasn't who really Stiles wanted. Lydia might just be reminding Stiles of Rachel. "Going to miss her?" We sat down at one of those old diners a few blocks from the shopping district. Stiles looked confuse for a moment before actually getting it. "Yeah, I mean we didn't see each other at camp. She was at this boarding school three months before summer then she has to be in San Fran while I was in New York"

 

Well that's relatively new. "New York?" I asked, moving away as the waitress served our orders. "Camp Half blood." he said, "All those with godly parentage who actually realized who they are, are sent to that camp for training how to survive." eating a piece of his favored curly fry. I nodded, "So only with godly parents can go there?" he looked at me trying to find the right words. "With exceptions," I raised a brow whilst sipping my coffee. "Rachel doesn't have a godly parent, but she's part of the camp." downing a portion of his milkshake "She's the new oracle of Delphi,  speaker of the prophecies of Phoebus Apollo and yada yada prophecy yada yada and all that"

 

I learned a lot of things about Stiles. About his life in camp, the wars he participated and glimpse of his past. About his friends there, his siblings and the people he lost to monsters and to other people. "You missed them a lot, specially your girlfriend" he stopped mid step and quickly turn to stare at me. Eyes wide with astonishment, "GIRLFRIEND?!" he asked, screaming and getting the attention of the people around us. I stare at him, "Isn't she?"

 

He vehemently shook his head, "No" it was loud cry for a confirmation. "Rachel isn't my girlfriend. She's just a friend" i must have looked like I'm not convinced because he took a step into my personal space. My wolf howled for this close proximity. TAKE HIM. MAKE HIM MINE. OURS! TAKE HIM NOW.

 

"She's not my girlfriend" he paused and looked thoughtful "Is that why Lydia hates her?" my wolf lost its hope before we even felt it. I forgot about how hung up Stiles is on her. In the end, it will always go down with Lydia. I tensed a bit before nodding. I don't trust myself to talk, might spew some non-sense about just want me like I want you Stiles. Need me, like I do. He shrugged, "Kind of stupid. I'm not hers. I don't even swing her way" he snorted then continued walking. It took me a minute before everything sank it. Did I hear him right? Did he... No, you need to ask him that Derek. Don't get your hopes up. "But you said you like-love her!" That didn't come out right. But whatever, it caught his attention. Accusing always catch attention. He shook his head, "I loved to be her friend, not boyfriend. As my mother's son, we recognize intelligence. I saw hers, but she had to dumb herself down for Jackass' sake. Which, defied what my mother stands for and it glorified Lady Aphrodite" he looked at me, must be searching signs that I understand him, "You don't swing her way? Like girls?"

"I swing for girls, boys, anyone who I see as my equal." He smirked at me "I swing your way too" then he winked at me.

 

Stiles winked at me.

God, can I be any more of a teenage girl crushing on a hot senior?


	7. I run with the wolves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of course they like to play tricks with young Stilinski. I sat up at the sound of a howl. I'm not a wolf people, but being friends with a few you'll get use to responding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up. Stiles is too vulgar on this one. On the Bright side, he's a feminist! He acknowledges women's strength and he quoted Betty White.

I can't believe I did that. I can't believe that I, Genim Stilinski, just flirted with alpha bush brows McHotness. I can't believe I just did that! I paced back and forth in my room. Pretty sure, dad's looking up at ceiling and muttering something about me. My irrational teenage hormones are acting up coupled with my ADHD and hyper vigilance. Gah!! "I, Stiles Stilinski, son of Athena, grew a vagina and talked to my crush"

 

"I did not need to hear that, Stiles. Are you morphing? Why are you growing female bits?"

 

"Because Vaginas can take a good pounding, dad. Unlike a pair of balls!"

**-@@-**

 

Today is pretty much a dull day. No wolfy stuff and no monster attack. I don’t count this as luck or good fortune because those things ran out pretty quick. After pulling a good run in the field, this is my last day in the team. Of course I got mixed reaction, but up to this point, I really don’t care. After Gaea, my life became more complicated and I’m not it a relationship yet. I’m hoping for the last part to work out. I was changing in the locker room, like everyone else. Like those days before everything became twisted and like those times I had my best friend. I shook my head, I shouldn’t be thinking that way. I have to accept that all ties will be broken with time and circumstances. I was having a conversation with one of the sophomore kids when coach’s voice rang really loud in my left ear. “BILINSKI!!!” Oh gods, that fucking hurts. I turn to him with a pained and awkward smile, “Hey coach” I greeted him, shaking off the ringing in my ear. He continued to hover over my personal space. Glaring directly into my eyes before it landed on my arm “Did the Sheriff allowed that?” he pointed at my right arm with his eyes. Oh holy mother, crap. I flexed my right forearm “What about it coach?” I delayed him, I need to delay him. I tried to manipulate the mist to cover it but it’s not working. “You got a tattoo kid, which needs parental supervision. And what kind of a tattoo is that?” great, he’s making a scene out of it. “An owl, SPQR and a single bar?” of course people are looking at us. I grumbled and finished putting on my shirt. “A tribute to my mother, everything serves as a sign from her and for her.” I explained, getting weirder looks from the other. “In her other aspect in life”

“I don’t care about that. I’m talking about the sheriff really allowed that” of course it will always go down with him. Dad, mi padre. Awesome. I looked at him, staring deeply in his eyes. “What about it coach?”

**^_^_^_^~^_^_^_^**

 

“Do you know what SPQR means?” Isaac asked, emerging from under a pile of blankets strewn at the floor of the loft. He looked like a puppy lost in the sea of blankets. We stopped what we were doing and looked at him. It was Peter who answered him “Senātus Populusque Rōmānus” he said, looking up from the book he was reading. “Or the Senate and people of Rome” he added, then closed his book and looked at Isaac. “Why do you ask?” he asked Isaac, who sat up straight and looked as though he was in deep thoughts. He acts like a puppy. “Stiles have a tattoo of it” he said, I put my phone down and lean in. Okay, a tattoo? He said. Stiles has a tattoo Why does he have a tattoo? Did the sheriff allowed that? When did he have it? Is it still hurting? “On his right forearm” He showed his own, sizing his inner forearm with his left hand “I took a look and it has an owl with its wings spread own and with leaves on one of its claws. Then SPQR under it and a single line”

“Well that’s odd” We turn to Peter, “You see, Rome rose to its glory and took as much of its tradition from its predecessor, Greece. One of them was the gods. The Greek gods Zeus, Hera, Athena” he made a pointed look at the name of Stiles mother. “And the other gods were adapted into the Roman history. They took them and remade them into their own. The nine planets were named after many of them. Jupiter is Zeus, Venus is Aphrodite, Mars is Ares, and Poseidon is Neptune” he paused, looking at us to see if we’re actually following whatever he’s talking about. “Athena’s Roman aspect is named Minerva. Now the thing is, the Greeks and Roman were a lot different and they never had closure. The fall of Athens was blamed to the Romans. Bad blood till the fall of the Romans” He leaned back and crossed his arms. “If Stiles is called a Graecus, why would he have a roman tattoo?”

This only concludes one thing, and that is we don’t know much about Stiles. We thought our lives are complicated, that being a werewolf is hard. But now that we get to see a glimpse in his life, maybe he’s not different from us. “So Stiles isn’t Greek but Roman?” Cora asked, looking confused just about everything that concerns Stiles. She calls him a spastic mystery. One moment you understand what he is then the next thing it’s different. “Forever changing. Forever evolving” she once quoted. Peter looked perplexed, “No, He’s a full pledged Greek, according to the dracanae”

“Maybe he kind of accepted the Roman aspect of his mom” Isaac offered. I shook my head and sighed, “He will remain a mystery, until we ask him and he tell us”

 

**^_^_^_^•^_^_^_^**

I receive a message from Praetor Zhang. I told dad about it and told him I'll be leaving at dawn. He looked weary and sad. Telling me to keep safe and come back to him in one piece. Even if I’m broken, just hope I’m repairable. I nodded and started packing stuff. Clothes (since most of it are in Cabin six), Nectar and Ambrosia, drachmas and my credit card (Momma Claudia's inheritance was passed to me, much to her nieces and nephews' chargin). I pulled the false floor of my closet and took my armor, my camp shirts and my centurion toga and pack it in my bag. Being a demigod is really hard. Not just because monsters are always trying to kill us. It's more of how we live. It also depends on who your godly parent is. Cabin six and nine (And sometimes cabin seven, all that medical stuff can't clean itself, you know.) always have the burnt during cabin inspections. Cabin six with learning and planning, and then Cabin nine with tinkering. So packing is a hassle, I always watch Malcolm and Kyu cry out of frustration during the last day of camp. I was very lucky, since i grew up with a backpacker mom. Momma Claudia knew how to neatly pack a lot of things in a small and sturdy back. I pulled my phone and set the alarm. I wasn't keen about leaving early, but I have to. I don't want anyone learning my departure. I had to surround the house with mountain ash and manipulate the mist. Hope the fates are on my side.

 

Of course they like to play tricks with young Stilinski. I sat up at the sound of a howl. I'm not a wolf people, but being friends with a few you'll get use to responding. I look out the window, the sun isn't rising yet. I look at my watch, 4:53am. Great, seven minutes before my alarm goes off. I pressed two in speed dials, I'm really lucky the wolf scent and the nemeton totally obscure my demigod scent and the monsters don't come after me. This is the thing that makes the campers green with envy. This is the only collateral in this good deal of mine. Wolves "Who got hurt?"


	8. We're going on a trip in my favorite baby blue jeep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You go to summer camp in Rome?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From this point, Derek will have the most POVs' since I'm seeing this from someone outside the godly realms. it seems fit to have someone who will eventually have a culture shock... ish

"Really Stiles?"

 

"You can't blame me! A damn howl woke me up!" I hissed, I looked out the window and saw no cruiser. "So yeah, you can't do the blame game with me for thinking that way" I just heard grunting and multiple voice. "An omega passed through and is dancing between territory lines" Oh, I kind of forgot about the territorial dispute. Apparently, Scott doesn't like sharing Hale territory with legit Hales so they divided Beacon Hills. He got the lesser of the territory. He also got the most populated part of it. Derek kept major parts of the preserve and the suburbs. My house is part of the Hale land now and I'm happy about it. "You don't have to be here you know." the _'It will be awkward between us_ ' part was left out. I could just leave it, but yeah fatal flaw I care too much and pride. I grunted, and he grunted. Hey maybe it will be our always. Grunting, that is. "Let me get dress"

"Okay"

 

Show up, and then go my merry way.

 

**^_^_^_^•^_^_^_^**

 

Stiles showed up in tattered jeans, trainers and a purple shirt. It says 'CAMP JUPITER' in gold uppercase letter and surrounded by gold laurel crown. Like what those gods wore in some picture i saw in Google. He exudes power and immeasurable strength. A dagger's sheath, strapped to his thigh, and damn do my mouth water. He jumped a bit when the pups hopped unto him. Isaac hugged him tightly and nuzzled his neck. Isaac told Stiles everything about the omega while Erica snuggled to his other side while Boyd just towered over them. Stiles looked at me with furrowed brows and a question. I merely shrugged and laughed as Malia, tactlessly jumped and tackled them down. Stiles scream and demand to be let up whilst the pups laughed merrily. I had to intervene since he wasn't going to heal fast like us. He glared at me once he was back on his feet, and I choose to look the other way. "You didn't have to come here mom" Isaac receive a slap on the back of his neck and the same goes for the others. He glared at Peter and then at me, some more. "I want to"

 

He wanted to. He wanted to see us safe and all that. I will never ever, admit to anyone how much that means to me. OF course I must be expelling a lot of my emotions since my sister and uncle snorted. My mate wanted to see us. My wolf rolled on his back with his belly exposed. A low whine escaped me and i turn away before I could face my betas. There is definitely some snickering. I'll get back to them later. I felt a tugged on the sleeve of my jacket and saw Stiles giving Peter a pat on the shoulder and a light squeeze for Cora before turning to me. The one who tugged on my jacket was Isaac; he leaned in to whispered, "Why aren't you cuddly with Stiles?" He earned that a slap on the back if his head for that. I let him go as Stiles walked to my side and wrap an arm around me before leaning in. Voluntarily scent marking me. I couldn't contain the smile from spreading across my face. Me and my wolf preen and glut in his embrace. I tentatively slang my arm on his shoulder. I tensed a bit as he snuggled in my side hug. I heard my pack snicker under their hands. I grunted. Then Stiles grunted. He must have felt me staring because the thing he asks was why I was staring. "You grunted" Dumb answer Hale.

 

"You grunted"

 

I raised a brow at him, "You grunted because I grunted?" he nodded and my brow scaled higher. He looked at my sheepishly and lean in more as possible. **"Maybe grunting will be our always"** I pulled away from him and stared, "What?"

 

I heard the others laugh, "What?" i asked them. Erica and Isaac were down on the ground and laughing so hard. Boyd and Cora looked like constipated trying not to laugh too hard. "What's wrong with them?" Malia asked, and I shrugged. Scott and his pack jogged back and found me in the verge of sending my pack to Eichen House. "Dude," Of course Scott doesn't like the fact that Stiles chose to be in my pack. The feud between them is still in the highest peak. "Gone crazy?" Allison asked, watching Isaac laugh too hard. "Must be Peter's doing" Lydia said, looking at Peter vehemently. Peter rolled his eyes and ignored her. Cora looked at her like she could use her as a punching bag. “Where’s the omega?” Stiles asked, looking at his watch. He looked at Scott’s pack, “Well?”

 

“He left”

“That’s it?”

Liam confirmed and Stiles nodded, “Okay” He sounded doubtful “Malia. Isaac. Run a full circle. Bring your phone. Call Derek and the others” He looked at Malia to make sure she’s getting it. “Do not engage.” He told everyone in the pack to keep their phones on and answer immediately. Allison stepped forward and Cora hissed. “Step back to your side hunter” I pulled my sister back. Allison ignored her and turned to Stiles. “The Omega left, you’re not going to hunt him down!” Stiles looked at her, “I am making sure this isn’t a recon mission Allison” It was our turn to look at him, “Recon?”

“Never trust a wolf who danced between territorial boarders.”

 

Malia and Isaac confirmed what I fear. A large pack was tethering around the territorial line. The alpha new about the Hale’s and the McCall’s of Beacon Hills. I just knew they know. I told them about the strategy the nomadic pack is doing. “They will send in an omega or two. Dance around the boarders and make it look like either pack is lacking in keeping the territory safe. Arguments, issues, fight. Killing Beacon Hills from the inside out”

“Like a parasite” I nodded at Derek. I grunted and he grunted. Then the pack laughed. I had Isaac and Mason as pack representative. They didn’t question why I wasn’t participating. They only did when they asked me if they can hitch a ride to school. It took me a while to answer. I can’t lie since they can hear my heartbeat and they can smell it on me. “I’m going to visit camp. The legion needs help—

“You’re leaving?!” Erica pulled on my arm and i whimpered. She loosens her hold on me and apologize. “I need to. I’m needed. I represent camp half-blood when I’m in Rome”

 

We trekked back to his jeep and Scott and I followed me. “What about your dad?” Scott asked, of course he’ll use that on him. Of course he would. I rolled my eyes on that and crossed my arm over my chest and readied myself. “Dad knows where I’m going Scott. He knows, and he understands.” He told us. His eyes never leaving mine, he must have felt that I worry over him. And of course I do, he’s pack after all. “How will you go to Rome?” Scott asked. Stiles took a moment to before answering “My jeep will take me there” that is not a lie, his heartbeat didn’t change nor his scent. “But it’s far away” Scott countered. He shrug, then suddenly winked at me. “Look this isn’t like Voldemort who attacks Hank at the very end of school term. Our lives have been and will always be at stake. I’m just gods damn lucky that my parents decided to move here” he looked exhausted because of this conversation. He looked at us pleadingly, “I need to go, my friends need me” I glared at what he said. “What about us? Are we not friends?” and my mind is telling me I’m not his friend, I’m his mate. I pushed the thought away. We can talk about it later. Right now we need to make Stiles stay. “Of course you guys are, specially the pack. But Derek, my brothers and sisters need me. Annabeth needs me” I am very much torn. One part of me is happy he acknowledges and prioritizes the pack and his family. Whilst the other part wants to say screw your half-siblings. I want him safe where I can protect him. He looks at me, pouting. He’s using that one thing I can’t say no to. “Just be fine and call us,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it? Stiles doing a Hazel Grace Lancaster move there. Did ya like it? *pushy little brat* I'll see myself out.  
> Comments are welcome.


	9. Aut vincere aut mori.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What are you doing Stilinski?”
> 
> “Returning a stray pup”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Again from this point it's all Derek grumpy wumpy pants!

We watch him leave until, he turn a corner and disappeared. After hearing his heart beat fading my mind short circuits and a lot of worrying scenarios flashed inside my head “Fuck it” and I ran after him. I know I have to worry about the pack, but I’m pretty sure peter can handle them and Cora would keep him in line. Unlike what Scott’s pack thinks having me, Cora and Malia around had him established an aspect of his life. Having a pack and a family is what he needed the most. And we gave it to him. I followed Stiles until he noticed me. We were half way through Sacramento. He was both amazed and angry at me for pulling this off. He pulled me to the passenger seat and decided to turn back to Beacon Hills. He’s definitely pissed off, and wouldn’t talk to me. I felt ashamed but my worrying overpowers that and decided I did the right thing. “Stop doing that” I told him, the certain feeling of being betrayed and untrusted kept on rolling out of him in waves. It hurts to know I made him feel that way. He didn’t say anything. We stopped for gas and snacks; he fully ignored me except for telling me not to check my phone when he’s around “You’re giving me away to monsters” he said, “It’s not like in Beacon hills.” It could only mean he’s safe in Beacon hills. We were about walking back to the car when we notice him there, “Nico”

“What are you doing Stilinski?”

“Returning a stray pup”

I growled at him, how dare he? To call an alpha a pup. He glared at me, “Oh bite me, Hale” he challenge me and I felt the urge to do so. Nico sighed and looked like he’s done with this kind of things. “The senate won’t wait long Stiles—

“But he can’t—

“He just have to go with us” he pulled us both in one hand and the other pressed on Stiles’ jeep. Then we were swallowed by black ink. It happened so fast. Too fast. One minute we were in a pit stop in Sacramento then we were in front of a stone house. It felt like my skin was being pulled off and sick to my stomach. I held on to Stiles as we both tried to not fall on to our knees. “Gods damnit” Stiles hissed, “The hades did you shadow travel us for di Angelo?!” Stiles screamed, leaning on the tire cover of his jeep. I stared at Nico, and noticed how he grew paler, breathing heavier and his heart beating slower that before. “You know you’re not allowed to do that!” Stiles moved to have me and Nico sit down for a while. Stiles was looking sick too but pushed himself. He pulled a thermos and a water bottle. He gave me the water and he gave the thermos to Nico. “I don’t need this—

“YOU SHADOW TRAVELED US TO THE SENATE HOUSE?!”

“Stiles! Nico!”

We turn to the source of the voice and a girl came running to us. She has dark skin and brown hair. She looked familiar, like I saw her from somewhere. “Hazel!” oh, she’s the girl from that rainbow messaging. Nico stood up straight and opened his arms for her. They hugged and fondness and affection ebbed out of both of them. “I felt you.” She whispered she pushed herself half way and glared. “You shadow traveled” it’s hard to see her glare, it seems that it doesn’t suit her “di Angelo!” We all turn to see someone coming out of the house. She’s tall, with piercing black eyes and glossy black hair worn in a single braid. And wears a purple toga decorated with gold medals over her armor. Her gaze landed on me, and she hissed. “Di Immortales! Werewolf!” she suddenly had a sword and two dogs beside her. She attacked with a war cry and I did my best to dodge her. Hazel screamed, I couldn’t hear Stiles over her scream. I fell on my back and was ready to feel the pain of a sword wound. The clang sound of swords clashing woke me up from my reverie. It  was Stiles, with his sword stopping her  “It’s alright Praetor Ramirez-Arellano.” He sounded determine and calm. “He’s with me” he added. They looked at each other for a moment before she nodded. She pulled back and took a look at me. “He’s Lycaon’s descent?”

“Yes, but can shift to full wolf”

“Lupa’s wolf then” they nodded and I felt relief wash over me. Stiles pulled me to my feet and asked me if I was alright. I nodded and told him I’m fine. It felt nice to have someone worry over me. It’s even more special since its Stiles. I had to contain my happiness. They all look serious. Even for teenagers. “Where’s your toga, Centurion Stilinski?” the praetor asked, Stiles looked around and smiled. “About that” he started, she and hazel both shook their head. “Hazel, kindly help Stiles into his uniform. The senate waits”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this. Comments are welcome. I want to know if i got anything wrong


	10. Senatus Populusque Romanus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for coming down here Centurion Stilinski—
> 
> “Guys seriously, I’m not actually a centurion. I was just a stand-in”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am on a roll!  
> Anyway, I'm just going to do the mentioned campers and short appearances. not gonna name them all but I'm sure you'll know them by description.

They’re in an uproar. They’re fighting and arguing. One of them, Hank focused all his anger on me. “He can’t be here, he’s a monste—

“Fuck off Hank. He’s Stiles’ protector”

“I though fauns are the Greeks’ protector. Not a wolf” few nodded but Leila, the one who told everyone I’m Stiles’ protector stood. “He’s not Lycaon and just because Stiles turn your ass down **you can’t hold a grudge on his boyfriend** ” she said, where the hell did that came from? What’s more important, he tried hitting on Stiles. I look at Stiles, he look so beautiful blushing like. Anyway, he shook his head and mouthed ‘Later’ I just nodded. **I got boyfriend status without even trying. Weird**. I sat beside Nico, he’s here as Pluto and Hades’ ambassador. Hazel explained him being that close to their godly parent is a sure deal for a Senate seat even though he’s not a roman camper. They honor Pluto well. Nico explained the basic in here. Reyna (the one who attacked me) is the leader here, called a Praetor with Frank Zhang. They hold the highest position in the legion and camp. Under them are the centurions, two centurions per cohort. That’s ten since they only have five cohort, aside them there’s Nico, Gwendolyn (Whose supposed to be dead) and a few older legionnaires who acts as advisers. They are demigods who outlived their peculiar lifestyle, dying before they get to their mid-twenties.  That got me worried. I have to make sure Stiles is safe. I remembered what Nico said when we first met. I’ve been thinking about a lot. That’s why I keep the pack stuff away from Stiles. Me, a werewolf with a dangerous life, can outlive Stiles is not good for my mind. I tried to disperse the thought by shaking my head off. I watch as they continue to argue about my existence in the Senate house. “ENOUGH” Stiles shout, he looked angry, calm but angry. He’s not the Stiles who goof around the pack or sass his way out of the problem. He turns to Reyna and Frank and apologized. “We came here to discuss the monsters, not my love life” he turned pink at that. He cleared his throat and reported the monsters that passed through my territory. “Most of them just ran up north. They didn’t even tried hunting me down”

“Did you find anything?” Reyna asked, she looked tired and smelled tired too. She and that Frank kid seem to sleep less than the others. Stiles shook his head, “Not much, Emily said the Aurae said they’re all moving to Alaska” the new information set them to murmurs. Stiles shook his head, like he knew this will be there reaction. “I don’t have much myself, whenever I tried to stall them, squeeze them for information they just… it’s like fight or flight is their resolve. I don’t feel so good about it. And I’m not a seer” the elders nodded and huddled together. Hazel asked if it’s okay to see how the other camp is doing. Reyna looked thoughtful at first then agreed, “They’re having a council meeting at the moment right” Nico spoke beside me, I turn to him and the smell of death grew stronger I covered my nose and apologized for my action. He just waved me off. Suddenly a rainbow popped up and people came to view. I saw Annabeth, and several other kids. And HOLY FUCK IS THAT A CENTAUR?! “It’s a centaur” I looked back to Nico before the noise on the image grew louder.  A blond kid with tan skin, blue eyes and freckles, surge forward, “DI ANGELO!”

“Solace”  
“I TOLD YOU NO UNDERWORLDY STU—

“Hold your tongue Will, you’re in front of the Senate of Rome, calm yourself” The Centaur said calmly, while the other kids pulled back ‘Will’. I could hear him mutter things ‘Should buy that golden net from lord Hephaestus … strap him to my bed’ I return my gaze to Nico and whispered what I heard from Nico and he blushed hard and coughed. “Ave Praetor Reyna, Praetor Frank” the Centaur greeted and was returned. Annabeth peered closer. “Looking good brother” she must be talking to Stiles, who chuckled and returned taunts with her “Feeling good, sis” another boy peered in. black hair and sea green eyes, huh … thought I saw white hair on his head. “Whoa, Centurion Stilinski!” He looked proud. Like really proud of Stiles. “My best friend Centurion… Cabin six must be really proud” Annabeth laughed, “Of course we are” Stiles blushed and smelled of happiness. He looked like a kid with a star stamp on his hand. This must really be big for them. “Now let’s move on, what could be wrong that Nico had to shadow travel to get us convene” The Centaur said with Will grumbling at the back and the other kids laughing. It was Frank who spoke, “The monsters are moving up north, Chiron”

They all became quiet and looked uncomfortable. They all looked grimly at each other, I know that look. It’s the same look Laura always gives me when she tries to make me talk. It was a girl, with stringy brown hair. She looked muscled from this angel. “Chris and I chased a group of Lamias up to Lowville”

“That’s way far from New York City Clarisse”

“I know that Bilinski” the girl sneered but looked solemn. She looked at the Centaur (I can’t believe I’m looking at a Centaur), “They didn’t even tried to fight us. They were screaming and slithered to different directions. I don’t like it. They were made to fight us. Why aren’t they fighting us?” she looked like someone took her favorite dead toy. She looked violent to me. One boy, with upturn nose and slanting eyebrows, the look off trouble makers spoke “Not all likes bloodshed Clarisse,” he said and the boy beside him, with the same appearance nodded. “Not everyone thinks like you” that made the ‘Clarisse’ angry. “Why you little—

“NONETHELESS” the voice rang loud. I duck down and covered my ears. That fucking hurt. I look up back to the video (I need to get used to this soon). Chiron looked at the kids on his side with disappointment. “We should be vigilant and be aware of our surroundings. Most of the campers are out for schools. Now we all know cellular phones are not advised. I’ll have the Cabin eleven send warnings to the campers.” He looked at us, “I apologize for not being of help, young praetors. But like you, we’re also in the dark”

Reyna shook her head, “I am very grateful for time Chiron. It is good to find aid from our fellow demigods”

 

They continue to talk and debate about the problem. During the whole thing, Larry and a three weren’t speaking much. It was the praetors, Leila, Stiles, Hazels and Nico, plus the older men and Gwendolyn. “Thank you for coming down here Centurion Stilinski—

“Guys seriously, I’m not actually a centurion. I was just a stand-in”

Leila snorted, actually looked smug. “Not insulting and all, but I thought Minerva’s children are smart”


	11. Welcome to the fourth Cohort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ... he looked back. So intense. Oh my gods. Holy Hephaestus! MY HOLY MOTHER. IS THIS HOT SEXY TIMES? I’m so done— 
> 
> -________-  
> “I will not find love where I wish or where I hope… but you found yours”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm taking a lot of time with this, but yeah.

“You know you could be the cohort’s mascot, Derek” Leila teased, patting Derek on the shoulder as we walk to the barracks. Each cohort has four barracks of 10 bunks. The first one for the fourth cohort is where the centurion is staying, where we’re going to stay for the night. Frank insisted that we should stay for the night. Saving us the trouble to travel in the dark and spare his future brother-in-law from shadow travelling us back to Beacon Hills. Reyna agreed and there’s no to that lady. And I don’t really like Shadow Travelling. Leila talked to Derek as much as she can, telling him about the glorious sort-of quest I did for Mars, which I’d rather not talk about. My whole life, I’ll always be around wolves. I will die because of these wolves “You should have seen him, he was like glowing. His mother blessed and it was awesome” I blushed at Leila’s words. I hate it when people call me on my victors. It’s tempting to be boastful. But I try my best not to let pride take over me. It’s one of the greatest flaws of every child of Athena. “Well, this is the barracks. You should get yourself some nap and the other’s will be staying out of you way” She wiggled her brows at me, my eyes widen. “WHAT?! I—

“Tori and the others are on guard duty and you know Caleb and Spence wouldn’t want to come between you to—

“WHAT?!”

“Just get cozy and you know. Just don’t let the others know” And she left, GREAT. I sighed a heavy sigh and turn to Derek and he looked back. So intense. Oh my gods. Holy Hephaestus! MY HOLY MOTHER. IS THIS HOT SEXY TIMES? I’m so done— “Stiles, you okay?” that got me “—

what?”

“You okay?”

“Yeah, I. uh” I nodded “‘m fine”

“Sure?”

“Yeah. Welcome to the fourth Cohort” I smiled at him, looking for some sign he’s not getting ideas. Or getting an idea that I’m getting some ideas… I shook my head. “Centurions have a room away from the legionnaires.” I led the way towards the back of the barrack one for the fourth cohort. “The left one is Leila’s, mine’s here” I turn to my right and opened the door. The room is bare of anything but a bed, a side table and a trunk on the foot of the bed. “Get cozy and reserve energy. Judging by the looks we were getting. Something’s going to turn up” I told him, pulling up the trunk lid and pulling some shirts for him. “Change.” I told him and turn to change out of mind. I smiled; I unconsciously pulled my orange camp shirt. Well, they aren’t that hostile with each other and I’m just begging for trouble. “I’m ju—

I froze. Crap, why is he doing this to me? Why is he inspecting the shirt I gave him? Why is he half naked? Why are his jeans riding so low on his hips? Why is he looking like an underwear model in my camp room? Why is the goddess tempting me? “I… uh... Hmm” I am literally lost for words.  If Annabeth or even Malcolm got a hold on this, I am screwed. “Stiles?” Okay snap out of it Stilinski. “Okay sorry” I can feel my heart hammering against my ribs and the heat crawling up my neck. Gods this is embarrassing. “Going to get Leila and start …” I scratch the back of my neck “You know.” He quirked his brow at me and pulled the black shirt over his body. Thank the gods! “Know what?” he asked. I just shook my head, I’ll probably have aneurism because of him. “Better be ready” I just said, I pulled my armor back on “Get some sleep”

**^_^_^_^~^_^_^_^**

I tried to get some sleep in Stiles’ room. On his soft comfy bed that smell faintly of him, and just him. And judging by how faint it is, about entering its five months of no occupants. I sighed and got up. No sleep then. The room is bare and just had the bare necessities. Nothing but a bed, a side table and a trunk full of mismatch clothes. No outlets and bare of any design. Then I remembered how strict and disciplined the kids here are. They must have to keep things in minimum. There’s nothing here for me to explore.

I went outside and walked around. The look of confusion and affront separates the teens. Like the snotty ones looking at me with glares and me glared back. Of course I hear them murmur and gossip about me, and stiles. Apparently, Stiles ranking up quickly isn’t welcomed that much in the legion. “Aren’t all of you busy?” a stern voice of someone with power asked. I looked around and saw her walking down the path with her guard dogs. “Praetor Ramirez-Arellano” I greeted her, like how an alpha greets a fellow alpha. She looks that way, she feels that way. She and praetor Zhang herds mismatch kids of different ages. So they must be awesome. The other kids scrambled away. “You shouldn’t be walking around alone, wolf. The legionnaires don’t take lightly a surprise like you”

 

We walked down a path, looking over vast field and this is just amazing. “I apologize for their actions. They aren’t like this, it’s just that—

“The war left them wounded. I know, wars always do that”

She looked at me skeptically, “Do you?” she prodded and I nodded. “Outside your world, the ones who accepted lycanthropy like my family fought mortals who think we’re abomination. And I know you would agree to this. I don’t blame you for that. The war took most of my family. I only have my younger sister and my deranged uncle left” I looked at her, “So yes. I do” she nodded and led the way. The silence was comforting before she spoke “I’m not Lady Venus’s daughter but even I could see it.” She started, looking at me from over her shoulder. “What are your intentions with our Centurion, wolf?” my nostrils flared, can’t she just call me by my name. I have a name. And what intentions… Oh. I blushed and damn. “You’re very much obvious to everyone.” She paused, “Except to him. He’s too oblivious” she smirked at me and I grumbled “I know that” We cross over a bridge and walked in silence up a hill. “The temple hill” she murmured. She looked at me, “It’s time to ask them for blessings”

She and I talked, about things. Things that Stiles never wanted to talk about. The things we couldn’t talk about. The things we can talk about. The things we are allowed to talk about. And the things we should talk about. “Lady Venus once told me ** _. “I will not find love where I wish or where I hope…_** but you found yours” she looked at me with her dark eyes and those held the power behind victories in wars. “You should fight for it. Fight for him”

 

And fight I shall.


	12. The Fourth Cohort's Mascot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “LIKE YOU CAN FARM GIRL” Everyone gasped at them. But Leila took it a stride, standing on the table. “We got our strategist back ‘has been’” the third cohort gasped at that, Stiles shook his head and looked up the ceiling. “And we got our mascot too” She pointed at me. “STILES FUCKING RUN WITH THE WOLVES”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just making up things as i go along, because i did a lot of cross referencing and some of the details, like Hank's last name or the names of the other campers were not included in the book. Nothing about Hank was clear so I made some few twinks (Stiles is his crush so twink it is). 
> 
> the names or the OCs are based from my imagination and some of them are patterned from some people i met in life. So any event or person in this story is/are somewhat similar to you is purely coincidence.   
> the plot is mine and the original characters is. As for the main characters, they belong to Jeff Davis and the GREAT RICK RIORDAN!

We came back to the camp and that’s when I noticed the field. “You’ll experience it firsthand…” I feel there’s an underlying thing that she’s not ready to divulge to me. She walked with me until we get back to the camp and into the mess hall. The hall is buzzing with kids in different ages but looking rather built than lanky. They all seem to stop at the sight of Praetor Ramirez-Arellano (Just Arellano or Ramirez. It’s a mouthful but). She walked up to the front and left me to search for Stiles. I remembered how in tuned I am with his heartbeat but I don’t have to work myself out. He sticks out like a sore thumb; an orange sore thumb. He’s wearing an orange shirt in the see of purple wearing teens. He’s seated with Leila and a few kids around his age. He was also talking with Hazel who’s sitting on a different table. Odd. Shouldn’t they sit on the same table. “It doesn’t work that way” I jump and looked at the intruder “Gwendolyn” I nodded and she snorted at me. “Just Gwen. My name’s a gods damn mouthful” she sassed. I laughed a little, I wonder if she knows stiles’ real name. “[We are seated by cohorts](https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/Nu2U8xSD4IaDVuSII3GJYPkpUpRsDdYYNzWGSsTshcUckRb6tyo9A5jeSZRAJOpv_zz241d0mZTxcxlO2f5y9Tb9HL7zlybVRuZ7NiuREE9iHH95H-vRGNjnsZ3K24anyfKGhCL5h8INewL3nI_GzFUpaAlnF-F1gGLFwnpUGIQzJJEqpk1dJiRuPG1S9_smdIBdHL18-KCZfvLFgsH62dVZIoK2OmH4aJAYtWRLq62pRRXcOsEfNtopInKb9rl7seURg5a7c5qHRb6IsBwip9m9OZffxg4S3mF78FISysFSrvrTUwS361jRe9-yq_xyJpsXWjeb0V__EeHFSh7qU0sYMfgwLsONyGk_2HtdqxDb5CJYSUw1CIF9XqqtbmOZPaOxam0OmVLALljHggWvUsl90oM5pnJ20kixEq2hMIqk1s51dQQJgxd4XkhIA-YA_gTBExDwOB2TzS6uzD6SVMLXTyKGXNCsVu8XOzetDt5CcHMo_O4MmGRvdC8-1JW7ozrfe6_uvw51EvqUVljS8ieXa7KVzCNT-W3-lYRsqA=w670-h519-no). The first, second , and third horizontally paralleled with the Praetors’ table. She nodded at the two layers of table up front. “And the fourth and fifth vertically paralleled with each other.” I remember hearing that Stiles is the centurion for the Fourth Cohort. “Where do you sit?” I asked her, she nodded at the Praetors’ table. “I’m no longer a camper, I’m just a regular **undead** legionnaire” She winked at me and started walking away. “May the gods bless you wolfie” she laughed, must be my face. It must be saying I hate you at her.

“DER! OVER HERE”

Stiles was waving frantically at me. Leila caught his attention said something I didn’t catch. Stupid talkative teenagers, I didn’t hear what she said. I walked to their table, waving at the fifth cohorts, at hazel and Nico; before sitting down beside Stiles. They have few kids with them, not younger that twelve. I winced, do they live this harshly at that age? “Some of us learn the hard way, way younger” I look at the person up front. He looks gangly and with tousled white blond hair, he looked buffed to and somewhat a bully because of his up turned nose and slinked down eyebrows. “I met a dracanae when I was ten” he smirked at the affronted look on my face “The name’s Spence White, Son of ‘mercury” I shook hands with him, feeling friendly with him already. Mercury he said, like the planet and the element? “they are both named after father” Stiles introduced the people with us in the table. All looked at me half expecting I would wolf out on them. Caleb called out on them, “Show some respect. He protects your centurion you nitwits” Caleb is very handsome, and has the same air like those models up the runway in during the fashion week in New york. He laughed and said. “You might have met my dad there, he’s one of those Gucci covered dudes.” Tori is a different one. She’s wicked looking; the kind that wants to get even “Daughter of Nemesis” Stiles voice floats softly to my air. I looked at him and he wasn’t looking at me. He might have seen my looking at Tori too much.

 

Lunch is fun, almost shifted when the food came in floated. Spence snorted and juice came out of his nose. A lot of the kids laughed at him, he’s not big on arguing back and laughed with the rest. Reyna stood in front of the table and the room went silence. “Romans” She called, “it’s been a fruitful year for us and our fellow demigods. We have settled our differences and return what we wrongfully stolen” Stiles cut her off “Here, Here” everyone laughed. “Yes, son of Athena, we are truly sorry that you didn’t get the chance for that quest”

Everyone ohh’ed at them, “Oh contraire, my friend” He smirked. “Contraire indeed”

“We faced a primordial goddess and escape inhalation” everyone cheered “But we are now facing a different threat” the cheering stopped. I could smell and feel their fear and anxiety, reaching new heights. I reached for Stiles under the table. Holding his hand and Squeezing it gently. He smiled at me for a moment before returning to Reyna. “We must be vigilant my brethren. The monsters that hunt us are crossing borders.” There were low murmurs and hisses of anxiety. Their emotions, choking me; like the time in the pool. Drowning me. Making me feel like I’m trap. Making me feel like those emotions are mine. My eyes must have flash, Stiles was on to me. “Hey. hey. Der” he murmured, holding on  to my arms. He was hushing me, murmuring to me sweet calming words. He pulled me to him and let me drape over his body. “What are the things that can’t be hidden, Der?” He asked, pressing his forehead against “What are they?”

_“The sun, the moon, the truth”_

“Again”

_“The sun, the moon, the truth”_

The people in are table looked a bit spooked out but Caleb looked at me like he understands “The emotions here are too high, he could feel them” And they nodded and looked at Reyna as if nothing happen. The tables at the front shouts and the rest agreed, “The third cohort will do its best!” Leila shouted, **“Ha!”** making the others looked at our table and stare at her like she’s crazy “We could beat your fancy ass anytime Centurion Monroe” The fourth cohort started banging on their table, so did the fifth cohort. Reyna looked smugly at me and oh… **well Shit**. Hank Monroe (He’s Caleb’s  ugly nephew) stood up, he’s does have the looks but he doesn’t have Caleb’s flare. “What did you say?!”

“The so called worse cohort got your ass handed to you. **TWICE** ” she raised her index fingers. The other cohorts made the rowdiest catcalls that I ever heard. They’re worse than werewolf teens. The fifth cohort started it chanting it first “ ** _War game. War game. War game. War game. War game. War game. War game_**.” Over and over. Soon the other cohorts decided to do the same. Following fifth cohort’s lead. Reyna looked exasperated, but her smile gave her away “So help me gods” she murmured “Legionnaires!” She shouted, she looked back at frank, who just shrug at her. Gwen was laughing with her body.  “Prepare for the war games. Eighteen hundred” the sound of high pitch screams and war cries will leave me deaf. “WE WILL BEAT YOUR ASS MONROE”

“ **LIKE YOU CAN FARM GIRL**” Everyone gasped at them. But Leila took it a stride, standing on the table. “We got our strategist back ‘ _ **has been** ’_” the third cohort gasped at that, Stiles shook his head and looked up the ceiling.  “And we got our mascot too” She pointed at me. **“STILES FUCKING RUN WITH THE WOLVES”**


	13. ye'r A half-breed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, i apologize for not continuing this story. i didn't have a writer's block, i went mental (in a very different sense than the literal one). i'm really sorry but let me make it up to you with this.

Everything after that was a whirlwind of organized chaos. Hank’s group was closing in.  I found myself in front of Stiles, beside Leila and a big kid named Kris. We’re trying to keep the kids from the offensive line coming near him. I don’t know what the others are thinking, but I’m here to protect my mate.

**And it wasn't a good ending to start with.**

 

Everyone was doing their task, and I'm here sitting under the tent itching to help. I voiced it a couple of time but Leila said I have to reserve my energy. I asked her for nth what she means, but she will just shrug me off. Like What the hell? I busy myself with watching Stiles. After the mess hall debacle, he, Leila, Hazel and some drunk looking (but otherwise) kid fall in sync. Nico briefly explained to me that concept. **“Take the other team down”** EASY.

Then they built a fort, inside was a forest made of magic. The kids here are highly powerful and scary if you look pass their appearance. Leila and Dakota (drunk-but-not-really-drunk kid) were barking orders while Hazel was overseeing the fort. I asked the nearest kid if they saw Stiles, the kid just shook his head. It was nearing sunset when we heard the foghorn. Everyone looked at each other and smiled. I was reeling at everything **.**

**"Romans!"** we looked up and god she's riding a Pegasus. A bloody Pegasus, she's riding on one. I must be in so much awe that someone had to close my mouth. **"I want to see a fair fight. I don't want to lose a camper"** I felt everyone's grim emotions and thought of Gwen's accidental death. I heard a rustle from the tree line and Stiles emerge from the woods, wearing an armor that fits him perfectly. Heat rose and i couldn't see him in the eyes.  He looks so much different, he feels different. Like, he has so much power in him that he keeps on close lid. You had to think twice before saying he is Stiles. He ordered the others to their positions. He looked at me and smiled.  he said, holding my hand, pulling me deep into the woods behind us. We heard the foghorn blown twice. 

 

i felt it on the ground,  the faint shake as if something large is coming for us. I shifted into my beta form, my instinct telling me to protect and i pulled Stiles closer.  Someone rushes in, coming from the wall. My hackles rose, and i let go of a growl. **"Tyke got it, He got Hannibal!"** the glee and relief in his voice took me off guard. Stiles smiled and howled. The rest of the fourth cohort followed suit. Leila looked at me, with her eyes she told her to do it. I looked at Stiles and saw him staring to. I howled, pulling it from my gut. The fourth cohort howled once more and laughed. I can feel their excitement and determination. Stiles screamed orders and told them **"Men. It is time. THE HUNT IS ON"**

 

It was scary and awful. The stress and fear were eating me from the inside, but i wasn't allowed to fight. More like, i didn't allow myself to fight. These are just kids, teens who are better leaders, fighters and warriors than me. Cohorts that are more coordinated than my pack ("Why don'tcha take notes then?" "SHUT  UP STILES!") We ran along fort and i could hear a wailing so loud i had to take a look. I squat down and jumped the wall to the deck. **"Go back and protect Stiles!"** I turn to the voice, Caleb with his bow and arrow looked a bit... We duck as a volley of flaming arrows rain upon us. The fourth cohort bellow scream. Stiles shouted commands and he's so amazing. So in control, confident and calm, so not the teen I met in the preserve. **"They'll use onagers!"** at the last syllable of the word the fort shook. I look out and saw the offensive team loading three giant Catapults **"Take cover!!"**

 

**"FIRE!"**

 

They hit the wall and it withstood it. Stiles shouted orders and called for Hazel. Caleb and Tori snickered and i raised a brow to them. " **Watch"** Tori said, pointing at the large slingshots. My brows shot up, one by one the catapults were eaten by the ground. I heard the fifth cohort shout, and Hank scream. I turn to Stiles; he looked so different from the kid I met in the preserve two years ago. I stared at Stiles as he shouts orders to the others. He radiates power— “CLAIM.MATE.MINE” I was startled out of my reverie, where the hell did that come from? The kid beside me shouts. He pointed at the edge of the wall and we saw multiple claws. **"Pull it off!"** I heard myself shout, and it surprised me as well. They hesitate and i grunted. **"They're about to climb the wall!"** I pulled two at the same time and pulled. It off from where it was hooked, and heard screams of adolescents falling. They weren't fast enough.  Some of the kids on the other side already had their feet on the landing

 

_**"Eiaculares Flammas"** _

 

 

I turn to Hunter's group fire volleys of flaming arrows. Leila saw and glared **"What are you doing here?!"** I didn't get to answer, she's on me **"Get to Stiles, they'll cut him off from—”** she was cut off when a kid climbed up and hack her with a sword. She pushed the kid away and told me to go to Stiles. Just the idea of Stiles in danger, I lose my mind, **"Unhook the claws"** I said, looking at the fort and seeing kids of the opposing them getting in. **"Don't worry about it. Get to Stiles"** she told me before hacking down on a kid with her sword. I jump down and search for him, **"Stiles!"** I called and it's not working. The sounds around me consist of kids with their swords and the elephant's wails of agony. **"FALL BACK!"** I heard Stiles shout and the two cohorts ran back into the forest. I heard his order repeated but the sound of battle continues. I need to get to stiles— “MATE” I caught his scent, faint but traceable

  **And this is how we end up.**

I growled as I saw two teenagers attacked Stiles. But he dodged it. I grew angrier as they attack him at the same time. But Stiles is clever, much Clever. He duck down and their swords clanked into each other and it was my cue to act. I pulled the other one and heaved him above my head then threw him to an upcoming group. They got back to their feet and decided they had to take me down. My instinct told me to defend my mate— Stiles, they were after him. I need to protect him. But at the same time, my rational self tells me that these are kids. KIDS WITH GOOD FIGHTING SKILLS! And sharp gold weapons! It was deemed appropriate to just knock them down. Reyna did say she doesn’t want a fallen comrade. And I don’t want to be the reason for one. I heard Leila coming from the left side with someone, just as I threw a boy against a tree. Then a plethora of heartbeats were coming from the right. And that’s how we found ourselves in.

 

 **“Give up already”** Hank sneered, covered in soot and dust. His looked nothing like the obnoxious kid from the senate house and the mess hall. His sword was gleaming under the flames of the torch his man was holding. Leila scoffed at him. An arrow zips through and was directed towards us. I quickly got hold of it and growled at Hank’s group. They are young and I bet they have never met a werewolf before judging from their reaction. Hank shrinks back a bit, but stood tall a second later. **“You’ll never scare me you half-breed”**

 

 **“Ha!”** I mocked him. I know it’s risky, but the hell to it all. **“YOU’RE THE ONE TO TALK YOU LESS THAN A HALF BREED”** he attacked me with his sword and I swear to— I am to say god or gods? Whatever. I got hold of his sword and it felt like fire to my skin. It burns. I groan but still hold on, Hank (this idiot) cackled maniacally. **“this sword takes life from your filthy kind”** He pushed harder and said, **“You think Stiles will like you? His mother? His siblings? You are a filthy scum and a demigod will always be your end!”** and it angers me. Who is he to say such things to me? Does he know stiles that well? My anger fueled my strength and I did the unthinkable. I screamed and a broke his sword in three. Two on both of my hands ,and then the rest attached on the hilt of the sword. We stared at each other for a moment, too amazed and shocked to anything. Stiles’ scream pulled me out of my stupor, I drop the skin burning pieces of metals and raced to him. He was surrounded, but he still manage to keep them at bay. I pulled one of the kids and threw him on the other, **“Hey sourwolf”** but before I could even reply I felt this searing pain and the only thing I remember was stiles shock face.

**“DEREK!!!”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this one! Comment/subscribe!

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you enjoyed this


End file.
